


Angel's Threesome

by blackimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dean having a threesome with Cas and Cas from next week, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, I just wanted Dean to have a nice threesome with the man he loves okay?, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Season/Series 15, Rimming, Threesome - M/M/M, Top!Cas, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29060712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackimpala/pseuds/blackimpala
Summary: “You want me to fuck you at the same time you blow me?” Castiel asks, slightly surprised.“Yeah,” Dean confesses. “I’d love that, actually. But, obviously, we can’t do that ‘cause your dick either goes in my mouth or in my ass.”Dean chuckles at his words, waiting for Cas to join him too, but the angel is looking at Dean intensely, and Dean knows that Cas is thinking about something.“We could do that,” Castiel says after a beat.“What?” Dean asks, looking at Cas incredulously. “Cas, seriously, how the hell we could do that?”“I’m still an angel,” Castiel begins to explain casually. “I could go a week into the future, get my future self, bring him back to our time, and then, I could fuck you at the same time you blow me. Obviously, it would involve me two times, but the end result would be what you want.”Loss at words, Dean only manages to gape at Castiel.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 16
Kudos: 173





	Angel's Threesome

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the result of me thinking about how Dean really loves sucking Cas off and how he also loves it when Cas fucks him, and I thought that Dean would probably love doing both of those things at the same time, and then, I started to think about it and this one-shot happened. I don't know, I just want Dean to have nice things, live his fantasies, be loved and have great orgasms, okay?
> 
> At first I thought about including this as part of the collection from _There'll Be Peace When You Are Done_ but in the end I decided not to do that.
> 
> In case you're wondering, the title comes from the euphemism from a M/F/M threesome, which is called Devil's Threesome, or so Google said. Given that this is two angels and one hunter, I decided to call it Angel's Threesome, lol.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this.

It is no secret that Dean Winchester likes sex. He likes the feeling of it; he likes bringing pleasure to his partner and he likes it when his partner gives him pleasure. He likes touching and being touched. He likes the closeness. He likes how everything starts to build until it reaches a crescendo and then, everything explodes and it feels awesome. And he likes the intimacy of the whole thing.

But Dean fucking loves sex with Cas.

Dean knows it has to do with the fact that he and Cas are in love. Everything feels better, more intense and more intimate.

It doesn’t matter what they do, if one or the other is on top, if they make love or if they fuck; it always feels fucking awesome.

“Fuck,” Dean says with a big grin. He runs his hand through Cas’ sweaty hair; even though he is still an angel, he can sweat. “That was fucking awesome.”

Castiel smiles and he leans down to meet Dean in a sweet kiss. “It really was.”

Dean can’t help but kiss Cas again. He loves it when Cas looks as happy and sated as Dean is, and he loves feeling his contentment in their kisses.

Cas makes a surprised sound at first but then he is cupping Dean’s face and kissing him in a breathtaking way. By the time they have to pull away, they are both slightly panting and grinning at each other.

Dean lifts his hand to touch Cas’ face. They have been together for a couple of months, but every now and then, Dean finds himself wanting to make sure this is real, that he and Cas and there, that Chuck is defeated and that the Empty isn’t going to come back for Cas.

The angel moves his face slightly, just enough to press a kiss on Dean’s palm, and Dean blushes, which makes Castiel grin smugly.

“You have a lovely blush, Dean,” Cas says.

“Shut up,” Dean says.

He moves his hand away from Cas’ face, but Cas is quick and stops him from pulling it away completely. He kisses Dean’s palm again, and Dean can feel his blush spread up to the tip of his ears.

“It’s interesting that you blush quite intensely when I do something as innocent as kissing your palm, and not when we are making love,” Castiel comments with a soft but smug smile.

“That’s ‘cause sex has always been something normal for me,” Dean explains. He turns over the hand Cas is holding, and he laces their fingers. “The whole being in love thing and the things that come with it are new to me.” He then approaches Cas’ hand to his lips and presses a lingering kiss on Cas’ knuckles, earning him one of Cas’ softest smiles, and one of Dean’s favorites. “You don’t blush when I do this, though.”

“I don’t.”

“But it’s new to you, too.”

“It is, but I believe that after all those years that I was in love with you, all the things that come with being in love, as you have just said, feel natural to me,” Castiel explains. “But I still enjoy them a lot.”

Dean chuckles. “I know you do.” He presses his lips against Cas’ knuckles again. “But I’ve gotta tell you that you get a really nice blush every time I say something we could do in bed together.”

“I do not.”

“Oh yes, you do,” Dean insists. He gets his legs around Cas’ hips and pushes him down, removing any small distance that was in between their bodies. “I bet I can make you blush now by telling you what we could do tomorrow when we wake up.”

Castiel arches his brow, giving Dean an amused look.

Cas isn’t shy about sex. It’s one of the tons of things Dean loves about him. He might have lacked some experience when he and Dean started their relationship, but Cas has always been passionate and enthusiastic about everything they have done in bed together. Cas loves the intimacy and the closeness of it, and he loves being able to give Dean pleasure in so many ways, as well as he loves Dean giving him pleasure. For Cas, there is nothing to be embarrassed about sex; his blush when they talk about sex comes from the newness of it, for finally being able to share this with Dean.

“What do you have in mind?” Castiel asks.

Dean grins. “A good old sixty-nine.”

Castiel frowns in confusion. “What’s a sixty-nine?”

“It’s a sex position in which we both can suck each other off at the same time.”

Castiel arches his brows, clearly surprised, but also delighted. “That sounds really nice.”

Dean hums smugly. “I know you were gonna like the idea.” He lifts his hand and his fingers brush Cas’ cheeks. “And I knew you were gonna blush.”

“You’re insufferable, Dean Winchester.”

Dean chuckles. “You kind of love it.”

“Surprisingly, I do.”

Dean laughs and he lifts himself a little so he can reach Cas’ lips and kiss him briefly.

“Can I ask for something else?” Dean asks, almost in a murmur.

“Of course,” Castiel answers.

“When we do that sixty-nine tomorrow, could you also finger me?”

He feels his cheeks blushing slightly. It’s not like he is ashamed about asking for that, but Dean has spent decades in a toxic masculinity and homophobic environment that kept reminding Dean that he should be ashamed for wanting certain things. He knows Cas is the most accepting person he has ever known when it comes to sex stuff, but it is still hard to get rid of those awful feelings completely. Every now and then, he feels embarrassed or timid for asking for something, but that’s all. Still, he wishes he could get rid of that feeling for good.

Step by step.

“Of course,” Castiel simply says as his lips make a soft smile. There’s not judgement in his face or in his eyes, and Dean feels himself relax completely.

“Thanks,” Dean says. “That’s the closest I’m ever gonna get to you fucking me at the same time I blow you.”

Castiel stares at him for a moment, processing Dean’s words.

“You want me to fuck you at the same time you blow me?” Castiel asks, slightly surprised.

“Yeah,” Dean confesses. “I’d love that, actually. But, obviously, we can’t do that ‘cause your dick either goes in my mouth or in my ass.”

Dean chuckles at his words, waiting for Cas to join him too, but the angel is looking at Dean intensely, and Dean knows that Cas is thinking about something.

“We could do that,” Castiel says after a beat.

“What?” Dean asks, looking at Cas incredulously. “Cas, seriously, how the hell we could do that?”

“I’m still an angel,” Castiel begins to explain casually. “I could go a week into the future, get my future self, bring him back to our time, and then, I could fuck you at the same time you blow me. Obviously, it would involve me two times, but the end result would be what you want.”

Loss at words, Dean only manages to gape at Castiel.

“I’m not sure if your lack of words is because you like this idea or if you are uncomfortable with it,” Castiel says, clearly worried.

“No, I— I fucking love it,” Dean says. “I’m just surprised that you proposed me a threesome. I wasn’t expecting that at all.”

“Threesomes are supposed to be formed by three different people. In our case, it would be you and me from two different timelines.”

“It’s still a threesome because there’s gonna be three people, Cas.”

Castiel makes a face that means he doesn’t fully agree with Dean but he also doesn’t fully disagree either.

“Would you—“ Castiel begins to say. Dean knows him well enough to know that he is trying to hide some pain. “Would you want to have a threesome with another different person?”

“No,” Dean answers, honestly. “I don’t want anyone who isn’t you, Cas.” His words make Cas’ pain disappear from his face. Dean cups his face and kisses him tenderly. “That’s why I love your idea, ‘cause it would be the man I love and who loves me. One from the present and one from next week, but still the one I’m so fucking in love with.”

Castiel grins beautifully and Dean can’t resist kissing him again.

“I’m glad you like the idea,” Castiel says.

“You like it, too, right?” Dean asks, concerned. “You better not be agreeing to this just ‘cause I want it but you don’t want it.”

“I do want it, Dean. If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have thought about it and much less said it out loud.”

“Okay, just in case,” Dean says.

Castiel smiles and kisses him again. “When do you want to do it?”

“This weekend, when Sam and Eileen are on their little trip and we will have the bunker for us.”

“Wonderful idea, Dean.”

* * *

Dean is sitting on their bed, waiting alone in their bedroom. Less than a minute ago, Cas zapped a week into the future to get his future self for tonight.

The more Dean thinks about it, the harder it gets to believe that this is happening. He is so excited that he can’t stop rubbing his hands together, trying to keep his anticipation at bay.

Suddenly, Cas is back and next to him is Cas from next week. Dean immediately stands up from the bed, almost jumping.

“Hello, Dean,” future Castiel greets with a lovely smile.

“Hey, Cas,” Dean says, smiling too. “Given that you’re from next week, you kind of know what’s gonna happen tonight, right?”

Castiel chuckles. “Yes, I do.”

“And you don’t mind doing this again?”

“Of course not. Now I have the chance to be in the positions I wasn’t the first time.”

“Why do you look nervous, Dean?” Castiel from present time asks. He gets closer to Dean and holds one of Dean’s hands.

“I’m not nervous,” Dean answers. It is the truth, he isn’t nervous at all. He knows he is doing this with Cas, and they are going to make him feel really good. He trusts Cas with his life. “It’s just excitement and anticipation.”

Cas looks at him for a moment, trying to make sure that Dean isn’t lying. When he finally realizes that Dean is telling the truth, Cas simply nods.

“Are you ready?” Cas asks.

“Fuck yeah,” Dean answers. Then he looks at both Castiels. “Are you?”

“Of course,” both angels say.

Dean grins.

Cas begins to kiss him softly on the lips while one of his hands cups Dean’s face. Future Cas then begins to kiss Dean’s neck, slowly ascending towards Dean’s earlobe, which is one of Dean’s most sensitive spots.

They have just started and Dean is already loving this.

He moans against Cas’ mouth when he feels Cas’ tongue pressing into his mouth, and he moans again when Cas starts nibbling his earlobe. Dean’s hands are restless, wanting to touch both of his lovers everywhere. One of his hands moves along Cas’ chest while the other traces Cas’ spine.

One of Cas hands stays on Dean’s face while the other is under his shirt, spreading a wonderful warmth on Dean’s skin. Future Cas’ hand is on Dean’s nape, caressing him softly, while his other hand is on Dean’s thigh, rubbing it up and down.

Dean pulls away from Cas’ lips to get some air. A few seconds later, future Cas tilts Dean’s head to the other side so their lips can meet, and he kisses him deeply too. The other Cas then proceeds to kiss Dean’s neck, leaving a couple of hickeys along the way. It all makes Dean roll his hips, wanting to feel some friction on his groin.

As they keep touching and kissing, Dean begins to take off Cas’ trench coat and then future Cas’ trench coat.

“Could you use your mojo to get rid of the boots and socks?” Dean asks in between a heated kiss. “I don’t wanna have to waste time untying shoelaces.”

“Of course,” present Cas says with a light chuckle. “Anything else?”

“No. I wanna take off the rest of the clothes in the fun way.”

With a simple snap of his fingers, Cas makes everyone in the room be shoeless and sockless.

Dean keeps kissing one Cas and then another, as well as he starts to take off one item of clothing from each Cas. By the time both Castiels have lost their suit jackets and their ties, they both take off Dean’s plaid shirt.

“We should move to the bed,” Castiel from next week says as he and Cas take off Dean’s t-shirt together.

Dean hooks his fingers on the waistbands of both dress pants and he begins to walk backwards to the bed, pulling both of his lovers with him. They both smile at that gesture.

The moment Dean feels the edge of the bed against his calves, he drops onto the bed and lies onto the mattress. Cas is the one who kneels in between one of Dean’s legs, and then future Cas does the same, positioning himself on the free spot, which is on Dean’s left.

Cas begins to kiss Dean’s mouth, while future Cas starts leaving a trail of kisses along Dean’s chest. Meanwhile, Dean unbuttons Cas’ shirt and takes it off. The moment he does that, he caresses Cas’ chest, pausing a little on his nipples, rubbing his thumbs in circles, which makes Castiel groan against Dean’s mouth. His whole body leans against Dean’s touches, pressing his solid body against Dean’s.

Dean then switches his attention to future Castiel, and Dean does just the same. He takes off Cas’ shirt and traces his chest, tracing his nipples too, because he knows how much Cas loves that. It also earns him another wonderful groan, but it also makes Cas rolls his hips against Dean’s crotch, giving him some wonderful pressure.

Cas pulls away and he looks at present Castiel briefly, who pulls his mouth from Dean’s hip and then he starts to suck and nibble Dean’s nipple. Future Cas starts doing the same on Dean’s left nipple, and Dean finds himself moaning Cas’ name and arching his back off the mattress. He rests both of his hands on each of his lovers’ messy dark hairs as their hands begin to press on his crotch intensely. Dean rolls his hips desperately, seeking the friction and the pressure both of his lovers are giving him.

Then, they take off his jeans and present Cas moves his mouth from Dean’s hardened nipple to mouth the hard line of Dean’s cock, dampening the fabric of his boxers.

“Fuck, Cas,” Dean moans.

Future Cas slides up to kiss Dean’s mouth. He opens his mouth, inviting Dean’s tongue in, and both of them groan in pleasure. Meanwhile, Cas takes off Dean’s underwear, freeing Dean’s cock, and Dean lets out a relieved sigh.

“Come here,” Dean says to present Cas.

Cas complies and he places himself half on top on Dean, who begins kissing him too. He turns his face every now and then to kiss both Castiels as he moves his hands to take off Cas’ pants and underwear. He tries to do it with one hand so he can undress both at the same time, but he isn’t doing a good job, so he decides to undress Cas first and then future Cas. Obviously, both of them help him with the process and they kick away their pants and boxers to fasten the process.

The moment they are both completely naked, Dean gets his hands around both of their cocks and he starts to jerk them off at the same time.

“Dean,” Cas moans desperately against Dean’s neck.

“Dean,” future Cas moans against Dean’s collarbone.

Dean can’t even begin to explain how amazing it feels to do this.

He moves his hands steadily for a couple of beats as he switches his kisses from one Cas to another. It lasts until future Cas settles more on top of Dean, and present Cas does the same. They end up lying in a way that makes Dean feel both cocks pressed against his. Both of them smile delighted when Dean immediately rolls his hips and lets out a loud groan at the amazing feeling of doing some frottage with two cocks as well as having two strong bodies on top of him.

“Dean, beloved,” Cas says as he rolls his hips at the same pace at Dean’s. He presses a few kisses on Dean’s lips and jaw while his fingers keep playing with one of his nipples. Each of his words rumble against Dean’s skin, and it only makes Dean’s inside fire burn brighter. “Do you want me to open you up with my tongue?”

“Fuck, yes,” Dean groans.

“And while he is opening you up, do you want me to blow you?” future Castiel asks as he kisses Dean’s cheeks and lips.

“Fuck, yes,” Dean repeats. “But that’s gonna make me come.”

“Is that a bad thing?” he asks with an arched brow.

“No, that’s a really good thing.”

“You can come twice, Dean,” present Cas says against Dean’s chest. He is leaving a trail of kisses, as he makes his way down to Dean’s ass.

“But what about you?” Dean asks, looking at both Castiels. As much as he loves the idea of coming twice, he also doesn’t want this night to be just a focus for his pleasure; he wants his lovers to find pleasure as well.

“Dean, I’m going to be able to experience this night again in a week. It is only fair that you come twice tonight.”

“Exactly,” future Cas agrees.

Before Dean can say anything else, future Cas kisses him in the mouth briefly while Cas settles himself in between Dean’s legs, spreading them. He begins to kiss the inner skin of Dean’s thighs while the other Cas kisses and nibbles his left nipple.

Dean can’t help but let out soft little moans at all the attention he is receiving.

“Do I bother you if I stay here?” future Castiel asks as he looks at present Castiel. He settles on Dean’s left side, kneeling on the mattress so he can be able to suck Dean off.

“Not at all,” Cas says. “Are you ready, Dean?”

“Of fucking course that I am ready,” Dean answers, chuckling.

It makes both Castiels laugh.

Cas then starts to drag his tongue along Dean’s rim until he begins to flick his tongue in his hole. At the same time, the other Cas swallows Dean’s length in one movement, taking him in as deep as possible. Both things feel fucking amazing while being done at the same time, so all Dean can do is moan, louder that he has ever done in his life, and clutch the sheets in desperation. He tries to move his legs, but Cas keeps a tight grip on him. Still, Dean can roll his hips, so he starts alternating his movements from sinking his cock deeper into Cas’ mouth and fucking himself against Cas’ persistent tongue.

Future Cas grabs one of Dean’s hands and places it on his hair. Seconds later, present Cas finds Dean’s other hand and they lace their fingers.

None of them stop what they are doing. Cas keeps fucking Dean with his tongue, curling it and teasing him in the way he knows that drives Dean crazy, getting him wet and warm as he presses his thumb on Dean’s rim. Future Cas keeps bobbing his head restlessly, hollowing his cheeks and curling his tongue around Dean’s length, and he has one of his hands on Dean’s chest so his fingers can play with Dean’s nipple.

Dean tightens his grip on Cas’ hair and squeezes Cas’ hand. He can’t stop rolling his hips, fucking into Cas’ warm mouth and fucking himself against Cas’ tongue, as well as he can’t stop making all kinds of loud noises, repeating Cas’ name over and over again. He desperately rocks his hips, sinking himself deeper into the warmth and wetness of Cas’ tongue and Cas’ mouth.

He feels his orgasm building, and he increases the speed of his movements. His lovers must know he is close, because Cas takes his cock deeper into his mouth and lets Dean fuck his mouth relentlessly while the other Cas gets his tongue as deep as he can, moving it non-stop, curving it just right.

It only takes Dean a few seconds to come hard into Cas’ mouth. He half moans and half cries Cas’ name as he comes. Cas keeps bobbing his head along his cock, swallowing his come, while present Cas keeps loosening his hole with his tongue, only this time a little bit slower. They both keep going until Dean is done with his release.

If anybody asked Dean right now, he would say that he is seeing starts behind his eyelids.

Cas presses a lingering kiss on Dean’s rim, while future Cas keeps his lips around the head of Dean’s softening cock, sucking slightly and licking any remains of Dean’s come.

Dean is panting, but he feels so damn good.

“Are you alright?” Cas asks as he settles against Dean’s right side. His hand caresses Dean’s jaw tenderly, and as always, Dean finds himself leaning onto his touch.

“I’m more than alright,” Dean answers, opening his eyes and meeting Cas blue eyes. He feels future Cas settling to his left, and he places his warm hand on Dean’s chest, caressing his skin just as sweetly as usual. “But I’m gonna need a moment to be able to get it up again.”

Future Castiel chuckles. “Take all the time you need, Dean.” Then, he leans a kisses Dean softly.

When Dean pulls away, he is smiling. He turns his face to his right and he kisses present Cas, who kisses him with the same softness; Dean loves those type of kisses.

As he kisses one of his lovers, Dean feels their hard cocks pressing against his thighs. Both Castiels seem to be okay with not doing anything about their hard cocks, happy to wait for the next part to get the attention they need and deserve, but Dean isn’t having any of that.

Dean loves giving and receiving pleasure, just like Cas. It is something rare; Dean has had too many encounters where his sexual partners only cared about getting their nice orgasm but then didn’t care that much about Dean’s pleasure and put the minimum effort. But Cas isn’t like that. He likes to give as much as he likes to receive, and Dean is going to make his lovers come, because they deserve it.

As he keeps exchanging kisses with each of them, Dean begins to move his hands, sliding them down his lovers’ chests, slowly getting to their stomachs, and then, he wraps each of his hands on each cock, angling his fists the way he knows Cas loves, the way that drives him crazy.

“Dean,” Cas groans against Dean’s lips. Future Cas also moans his name against the freckled skin of his neck.

“I wanna make you come,” Dean says, looking first at present Cas, and then at future Cas.

Before anything else can be said, Dean starts to move his hands along the shafts relentlessly. He savors every moan and groan that it is said against his skin or against his lips. Both Castiels are soon fucking into Dean’s fists, rocking their hips desperately and Dean increases the speed of his hands. He makes sure to spread the precome on both cocks to ease the friction.

Dean turns his face to his right and he kisses Castiel, curling his tongue against his, feeling how Cas’ whole body curls into his right side. Then, he turns his face to his left side and does the same, earning him the same reaction.

He feels Cas tense on his right side, and Dean knows he is about to come.

“I’ve got you, sweetheart,” Dean murmurs against his temple, where he presses a couple of kisses. “Come for me, Cas.”

Cas comes hard against his palm, moaning and crying Dean’s name. Dean keeps moving his hand until Cas is done with his orgasm.

Then, Dean feels future Cas tensing as well, knowing that he is about to come too.

“I’ve got you, too, sweetheart,” Dean says with a low voice. He presses a kiss on Cas’ forehead. “Come for me, Cas,” Dean repeats.

A few seconds later, Cas is coming hard as well, and Dean keeps stroking him until he feels that Cas is done with his release.

Present Cas sighs happily against the curve where Dean’s shoulder meets his neck. He also presses a few brief kisses as his hand keeps caressing Dean’s jaw. Future Cas nuzzles Dean’s collarbone and presses a kiss there. Then, he grabs Dean’s hand and presses a kiss on Dean’s palm, an action that the other Cas mirrors. It makes Dean blush immediately.

“You didn’t need to do that,” future Castiel says.

“You know I really love making you come,” Dean says with a cocky grin.

“You always love giving,” present Cas says.

“So do you.”

They kiss briefly, and then Dean kisses the other Cas.

“Shall we continue with the next part?” present Cas asks after a few more kisses have been shared.

“Yeah,” Dean answers. “But my dick’s gonna need a little coaxing. I don’t have your angel stamina.”

His words make both angles chuckle.

“I don’t think that’s going to be a problem,” future Castiel says in a lower voice than usual, which sends a shiver down Dean’s spine. He begins to direct his hand towards Dean’s cock, but he does it slowly, caressing Dean’s chest slightly. He also starts pressing wet kisses on Dean’s sensitive nipple.

“I also still have to finger you,” Cas whispers into Dean’s ear before sucking his earlobe.

Dean lets out a low pleased hum, which turns into a moan because the other Cas has finally wrapped his fingers around Dean’s cock.

As Cas grabs the lube, future Cas kisses Dean’s mouth and slowly starts jerking Dean off. His hand moves slowly, but he applies the right pleasure that makes Dean’s cock perk in interest.

By the time Cas has spread a generous amount of lube onto his hand, the other Cas pulls away from Dean’s lips so present Castiel can take over and kiss Dean while he presses two fingers inside Dean’s hole. He is still loose from Cas’ tongue, so the fingers slide in with no problem or resistance.

Dean hums pleased at the feeling of Cas’ fingers inside him stretching him. He soon adds another finger, and Dean grunts in pleasure, pulling away from the kiss. Future Cas pulls down to kiss him on the lips, never stopping the motions of his hand on Dean’s cock, which is completely hard now. He teases the head, rolling his thumb and tightening his fingers a little. Dean finds himself rolling his hips, fucking into Cas’ fist and fucking himself onto Cas’ fingers.

When the fourth finger joins the other three, Dean lets out a sound that is half moan, half hiss. Cas smirks against his neck and Dean smashes their lips together. He rocks his hips one more time, seeking the feeling of Cas’ fingers inside him and the feeling of Cas’ hand around his cock.

“I’m ready,” Dean mumbles against Cas’ lips.

“Okay, Dean,” Cas says. He steals a quick kiss and then, he pulls his fingers away from Dean.

Future Cas gets his hand away from Dean, who takes a quick look and sees that both of his lovers are as hard as he is. Perks of having angel stamina.

“How are we gonna do it?” Dean asks, trying to catch on his breath.

“You need to be on your hands and knees,” Cas begins to explain as he applies lube to his cock. “And you need to be facing the door.”

“He will kneel behind you,” the other Castiel adds. “And I will stand in front of you.”

“Awesome,” Dean says with a huge grin on his face.

“Whenever you are ready, Dean,” present Cas says.

Dean nods and he sits on the bed. Both of his lovers stand up, giving him the space he needs. Dean is soon on his hands and knees. He places himself closer to the edge of the bed, that way, Cas can perfectly place himself behind him to fuck him while Dean can move perfectly to suck Cas’ cock.

Still, he asks, “Is this the right position?”

“It’s perfect, Dean,” present Cas says as he settles himself behind Dean. He is soon resting his hands on Dean’s hips, holding him tightly. Then, he leans onto Dean’s back and presses a kiss on his nape. “I will make sure to take your weight off your knees. I don’t want you feeling any kind of pain.”

Dean turns his face and gives Cas an appreciative smile. “You’re so sweet, Cas.”

Cas simply smiles in that lovely way of his and keeps pressing a line of kisses down Dean’s spine.

Dean feels that his body is a bit exhausted, but the grip Cas has on his hips is taking away the pain that comes from being on his knees. It is a simple gesture, but it makes Dean feel a million times better. He doesn’t even feel any kind of pang on his wrists either.

Future Cas places himself in front of Dean. He lowers himself until he can kiss Dean on the lips. He does it softly and gently, and Dean ends up making several tiny moans. When he pulls away, his thumbs caress Dean’s cheekbones and then he stands up.

“Are you ready, Dean?” Castiel asks.

“Yes,” Dean says, nodding, still feeling how present Cas keeps planting several kisses on his back.

“I will start first,” present Cas says. “And once you are adjusted around me, you can take him in your mouth.”

“We will start slow,” future Cas continues. “We don’t want you to feel any uncomfortableness or pain.”

“I trust you,” Dean says, looking at Cas in front of him and then turning his face to see Cas behind him. “I know you won’t hurt me.”

Cas presses a sweet kiss on the small of Dean’s back.

“Let’s start,” Castiel says.

Cas aligns himself against Dean and he is soon pushing his cock inside Dean, who groans at the feeling. Cas goes slow, like he always does, giving Dean the time he needs to adjust around him. When Cas bottoms out, both of them let out a pleased sigh. Cas then proceeds to press more kisses on the base of Dean’s neck and his thumbs rub soothing circles on his hips.

After a small moment, Dean lifts his head, just enough to look at Cas in front of him. He still has his hands on Dean’s face, cupping it. He leans down to steal a brief kiss from Dean’s lips, and after he has stood up, he begins to push his cock inside Dean’s mouth. He also goes slowly, letting Dean relax his jaw to take him as deep as he can. Cas moves one of his hands to Dean’s hair, slowly running his fingers through Dean’s sandy hair.

Soon, Dean has Cas’ cock buried deep in his ass and Cas’ cock buried deep in his mouth. He feels so full and he loves it so much that he can’t help letting out a loud moan around Cas’ cock.

“Are you doing okay? Does it feel good, Dean?” Castiel asks with a soft but low voice against his nape.

Dean answers with a moan to both questions. It feels better than he expected.

“Are you ready for us to start moving?” future Cas asks with the same voice.

He is more than ready for that, so once again, Dean moans.

They start moving slow, just to make sure that Dean can take it well. Cas thrusts in and out of Dean’s ass slowly, rolling his hips steadily, letting the two of them find a rhythm together. Future Cas fucks his mouth slowly, rolling his hips gently, allowing Dean to bob his head at a comfortable speed.

He can’t stop making all kinds of noises because it feels so good to have both his ass and his mouth fucked by the love of his life. He feels loved by doing this, and he hopes both of his lovers also feel loved by what they are doing. He knows that if he were doing this with somebody else, it wouldn’t feel like that, but Dean is doing this with Cas, and there is always love in every sexual thing they do, turning sex into something fucking awesome.

Dean keeps rolling his hips to match Cas’ movements, clenching around him when Cas gets too deep, earning him a wonderful soft moan. He also keeps bobbing his head steadily as Cas fucks his mouth, wrapping and curling his tongue around Cas’ shaft and licking the head every time the cock slips almost completely out of his mouth, which always makes Cas let out all types of sweet moans.

They keep going at that speed until Dean says, “You both can go faster.”

“Are you sure?” Cas asks from behind.

“Hell, yeah. You can definitely go faster.”

“Of course, Dean,” future Castiel says.

The moment Dean has Cas’ cock back inside his mouth, both of his lovers increase the speed of their movements and everything starts feeling better and more intense and Dean fucking loves it.

Cas’ thrusts become faster and a bit harder, but he doesn’t lose the gentleness. With every roll of his hips, he gets his cock as deep as he can, hitting Dean’s prostate almost every time. He grips Dean’s hips a bit tighter and he leans onto Dean’s back, pressing kisses in between each moan he makes against Dean’s skin, letting Dean feel the echo of Cas’ pleasure. Dean keeps clenching around him and rolling his hips so he can meet each and every one of Cas’ thrust, loving how he still manages to make Cas lose his rhythm briefly because of the intense pleasure. Which makes Cas slam into Dean and hit that sweet spot, making Dean feel an intense and amazing wave of pleasure that runs through his whole body.

“Dean— Dean— Dean— Fuck, Dean,” Castiel moans into Dean’s freckled skin, never stopping his incredible movements.

Meanwhile, Cas fucks Dean’s mouth. His grip on Dean’s hair has become tighter, enough to tug but not to hurt. He fucks his mouth as deep as Dean can take, never pulling away completely so Dean can pay attention to the head of his cock for a little while. And then, Cas pushes his cock back to the inviting warmth of Dean’s mouth as quick as possible. Dean swallows his cheeks and relaxes his jaw, letting Cas fuck his mouth however he wants to, making him moan with every swirl of his tongue. He teases the sensitive skin of the head of his cock, which also makes Cas’ movements falter just briefly, because he is soon burying himself deep into Dean’s mouth, until Dean’s face is pressed against the dark curls of his crotch, making Dean groan in pleasure.

“Fuck, Dean— Dean— Oh, Dean,” Castiel moans in front of him.

Dean keeps moaning around Cas’ cock. He sways his whole body, desperately seeking the wonderful feeling of being fucked in the ass and being fucked in the mouth. He can’t stop making all types of noises that still sound really loud and filthy despite being swallowed by Cas’ cock.

Cas keeps thrusting in and out of his ass, pressing his hips against Dean’s butt cheeks, and Dean keeps rolling his hips restlessly. Future Cas keeps rolling his hips as well, fucking Dean’s mouth as if there was no tomorrow, and Dean keeps taking him deep, curling his tongue around his length. He takes them both deep, loving the pleasure he feels with every thrust of his lovers against his ass and his mouth.

Soon, their movements start to become desperate. Dean can feel the cocks of their lovers twitching inside him, and he knows they are close; just like him. He loves knowing that he is getting all that amazing pleasure from his lovers and that at the same time, he is giving them so much pleasure too.

It only takes Dean to feel Cas’ cock hitting that sweet spot inside him a bit harder than the previous times to come harder than he has ever come. He moans and wails around Cas’ cock, feeling the intensity of his orgasm deep in the core of his bones as both of his lovers keep fucking him, dragging the sensation of his orgasm as long as possible.

He clenches so hard when he comes, that Cas is soon coming inside him and moaning and groaning Dean’s name. He keeps rolling his hips, coming almost as hard as Dean just did, filling him up with his warm come. Dean loves feeling Cas come inside him so much, and he loves feeling his beautiful moans against his skin. He just loves being able to give Cas that wonderful pleasure that Cas also manages to give him.

Finally, Cas comes in Dean’s mouth, with a moan that almost sounds like a prayer. He also keeps rolling his hips as he keeps coming inside Dean’s mouth. Dean swallows him, moaning pleased at the taste of Cas’ come in his mouth. He also loves feeling Cas come in his mouth as well as tasting him. So it is even better to be able to feel Cas come inside his ass and almost instantly, feel Cas come inside his mouth as well.

By the time the three of them are done with their releases, Cas pulls his cock from Dean’s mouth and Dean collapses onto the mattress. Cas falls onto him, collapsing onto Dean’s body as he carefully gets his cock out of Dean’s ass. Future Cas slowly kneels in front of the bed and rests his cheek on the mattress, right in front of Dean’s face.

The three of them are panting. Dean feels exhausted, but he also feels extremely happy and extremely sated. He is grinning widely. And judging by the smile future Cas is doing and the one he can feel on his back from present Cas, both of them feel the same as Dean does.

Future Cas leans slightly so they can share a lazy but tender kiss. When they are done, present Cas meets Dean’s lips and they share a kiss that is also lazy and tender.

“Did you enjoy it?” Cas asks when he pulls away.

“Yeah. I fucking loved it,” Dean answers, honestly. “And you?”

“I fucking loved it too,” Castiel answers.

Dean’s grin becomes wider; he loves it when Cas curses.

“And you?” Dean asks to future Cas.

“I also fucking loved it,” he answers.

Dean grins again. “Could we— could we do this again tomorrow when we wake up?”

“Yes,” future Cas answers as present Cas says, “Of course.”

“Awesome,” Dean says, clearly delighted. He can see of both of his lovers’ faces that they are as delighted and excited about that plan as Dean is. “What about if we cuddle right now?”

“That would make this even better,” present Cas says.

Dean laughs because he agrees; cuddling always makes sex better.

Cas moves away from Dean. With slow movements, Dean kneels onto the mattress and then carefully drops himself until his head is on the pillow and his back is pressed against the comfortable mattress. He is drained and his body feels like it is made of jelly, but he feels so fucking good.

With a tiny movement of his hand, Cas makes the come in his ass and on his stomach disappear. Then, he lies on his usual side, to Dean’s right, and future Cas lies on Dean’s left side. Both of his lovers cuddle against each of Dean’s sides and they rest their hands on Dean’s chest, close to where his heart is. Dean quickly grabs both of their hands and kisses their palms before letting them go.

“Hey,” Dean says, looking at future Cas. “What about future me? Is he gonna sleep alone?”

“No, of course not, Dean,” future Castiel answers. “I will come back to my timeline a minute after I left. You know I will never let you sleep alone. I know how much you hate it.”

Dean smiles softly at that. “Thanks.” He presses a kiss to his lips and then he presses another kiss to present Cas’ lips. “And thanks for what we did, it was fucking awesome.”

“Thank you, for agreeing to do this,” present Cas says.

“Thank you for letting us do this,” future Cas says.

Dean smiles and he kisses present Cas softly. “I love you,” Dean says after pulling away.

“I love you, too, Dean,” Cas says.

Then, Dean turns his face to kiss future Cas. “And I love you, too.”

“I love you, too,” future Cas says.

Dean sighs happily and gets his arms around his two lovers, who snuggle against his side before they all fall asleep, peacefully waiting for the morning to come so they can repeat the amazing sex they just had.


End file.
